Punished
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: Ichigo and Hichigo make sure Rukia never leaves them again. Three way IchigoxRukiaxHichigo.


**Authors Note: Now I know a few of you were kinda upset with my dark Ukitake/Rukia fic so I'm hoping this fic will make up for it. Pssh, who am I kidding? I'm a dark writer, people, I write about the stuff some don't. I also had a warning *sigh* I don't hate anyone who tried to help me or reviewed. It's appericated but I know there may be a few out there that may want to kill me at the moment and I had to say what was on my mind. Anway, this is a requested fic for AnniE. Thank you so much for your many reviews. BTW, to CottonBallLOL I still working on your fic Kaien/Rukia fic so don't worry.**

**Warning: Yup, this is dark.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Bleach =P**

**Pairing: Ichigo/Rukia/Hichigo**

_Come on, King. Ya know ya wanna do it._

"Shut up." Ichigo growled, at the moment he was alone in his room. Well if the hollow in the room didn't count. Hichigo chuckled at his King's response and began to appear beside him in his room, his hollow eyes staring direactly into Ichigo's hazel eyes. His insane smile plastered on his face as he looked down at what was in Ichigo's hand. He yanked the picture from Ichigo's grip and starred at the person in it.

"Ya miss that li'l bitch, don'cha?" Hichigo said, laughing as he dodged a punch from King.

"Shut up!" Ichigo growled, getting the picture back.

"Ya want meh ta shaddup? Then make meh! Let's go get what's ours." Hichigo said, Ichigo shook his head.

"I can't. She left on her own free will and I know she doesn't want to come back." Ichigo said, Hichigo's smile fell slightly.

"The let meh deal wit' bringin' her back. I'll make sure she never leaves again."Hichigo said, Ichigo could see the insanity in Hichigo's eyes but turned away from him.

"Okay."

Rukia laid in her bed, her hair wet from the shower she took and her body tired from all the training she had. She was tired of being weak and always having someone save her. She could do that for herself. Closing her eyes, she allowed the gentle breeze hit her flushed skin and let her mind to fade away into her imagination. She was too deep in thought to realize the sudden presence of someone in her room. Albino hands made their way to her neck and squeezed roughly, Rukia's eyes shot open and looked up at the person above her. His smile growing larger as a snicker escaped his lips.

"Ya comin' wit' meh." The voice echoed. Rukia found herself fading into darkness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rukia's eyes opened slowly as she took deep breaths. Her eyes barely making out the walls and ceiling of Ichigo's room. She tried to sit up but found that she couldn't move. Two hands appeared on her hip causing Rukia to raise her head to see who they belonged to. Her eyes going large at the sight of Ichigo and his hollow staring down at her with hunger. Ichigo kept his face cold as Hichigo kept his signature smirk on his snow white face.

"Told ya I'd get her back!" Hichigo said, Rukia kept her eyes locked on Ichigo.

"Ichigo? What are you doing?" Rukia said, trying to sit up. A hand appeared on her chest and pushed her down roughly, the grip going to her neck.

"What's up ya ass, Queen? Ya king's been waitin' fer ya 'nd I brought ya back ta him. Ya should be happy!" Hichigo said, Rukia tried to move her hands but found that she was tied.

"Don't talk to me hollow." Rukia growled, Hichigo's narrowed his gaze but kept his smile in place.

"Naughty queen, ya should be punished fer runnin' away." Hichigo said, his hand making its way to the edge of her white hamake.

"What are you doing? Stop him, Ichigo!" Rukia said, trying to wiggle away but Ichigo's grip on her hip tighten.

"No. I'm not going to let you leave me again, Rukia." Ichigo said, helping his partner to remove her clothes.

Her body trembled as she saw the look on Ichigo's face. He was serious and she was going to pay the price for leaving him without saying goodbye. She felt herself getting pulled up into the sitting position and felt something warm and wet run up the curve of her neck. A pair of arms began to wrap themselves around her waist and Rukia clentched her teeth as the person behind her rocked his hips against her body.

"Ya know, I need a payment fer gettin' ya back fer ya King. Let meh have some fun wit' her 'nd ya." Hichigo said, nipping at her neck.

"Ichigo, just stop this. Please." Rukia said, trying to move away from the unwanted mouth on her neck.

Ichigo tilted his head to the side before pressing her back against his hollow with his own body. Rukia felt her personal bubble being popped as both beings rubbed their bodies against her small body. Rukia moved her head to the side when Ichigo attempted to kiss her lips but felt a sharp tug on her hair and her head being forced to look up at Ichigo's face. His lips crashed against her small ones as his tongue tried to pry her lips apart, a harsh bite from Hichigo made Rukia gasp and allowed Ichigo to dive his tongue down her throat. His kiss was possesive as he cupped her face to keep her in place.

"Quit hoggin' her!" Hichigo said, pulling Rukia's head back and forcing her to turn to face him.

A line of saliva still connected the two before Hichigo placed his lips over hers. His blue tongue snaking its way into her mouth as she tried to scream. Both Hichigo and Ichigo began to rock their hips as Rukia continued to struggle. Strong warm hands cupped her breast and squeezed gently causing an unwanted moan to escape her lips that were finally free. Hichigo grabbed her other breast that needed attention and squeezed roughly as he tweaked her nipple with cold fingers. Rukia was now trying her best to hold back the moans that wanted to escape her breath but Ichigo would have none of that. With his other hand, Ichigo thrusted his finger into her pussy and began to move them gently as Rukia's face began to show mixed emotions.

"St-stop." Rukia whimpered, her head shaking from side to side as Hichigo continued to bite down on her neck leaving marks.

"No." Ichigo whispered, his lips trailing her collar bone as he continued to work his finger inside of Rukia. Hichigo growled as Rukia continued to squirm and began to discard his soul reaper clothes, his enlarged member standing proudly.

"Let's change postion, King." Hichigo said, Rukia found herself straddling Ichigo's bare hips. His huge member rubbing against her thigh as his fingers continued to move. Rukia tried to pull away but felt Hichigo's cold body against her and his grip appearing on her hips. His lips brushed against her exposed ear as his right hand went up to grope her breast.

"Ichigo...don't do this." Rukia whispered, she felt another pair of hands on her hips and herself getting raised up above Ichigo's cock.

Rukia let out a small cry as she was pushed down onto Ichigo's member, the feeling of pain in pleasure mixing together and threating to to break the Kuchiki from the reality of the world. Cold fingers began to crawl down her spine and to Rukia's ass, shivers ran through her body and gbefore she knew it she felt something probing her from behind. Takinga look back, she saw Hichigo looking down at her and grinning as he tighten his grip on her hips.

"Ya're ours now, Queen." Hichgio said.

Rukia finally screamed at the intense pain running through her body. She was no virgin but Rukia had never been takin from behind and she swore she would never do this again if she lived to tell the tale. Pain throbbed in her body as Hichigo moaned from her tightness, his head was thrown back as he began to slowly rock his hips. Causing Rukia to move forward and pleasure erupting from her womanhood due to Ichigo's member inside her. Hichigo let out a shrill laugh as he began to go faster, Rukia's pain began to disolve as pleasure hit her body. The pleasure of having Ichigo inside her helping her with the pain of having Hichigo thrusting inside her like a madman. The sound of skin slapping aginst skin echoed around the musty room. Rukia couldn't hold back as shameful moans escaped her lips, Ichigo kept his mouth on Rukia's breast as Hichigo left love marks all over Rukia's back and neck.

"Ya tight, Queen. Fuck, ya squeezin' meh." Hichgio groaned, his head thrown back in wicked pleasure.

"Rukia-MMH-so warm!" Ichigo maoned, his body acrched as he thrusted his hips erractiacly.

Rukia kept the words that wanted to escape her lips as the pleasure surging through body began to get too powerful. The first to come was Ichigo, roaring loudly as he released hiw large load into Rukia. She was next to come as her body was pressed against Ichigo's body by the horny hollow. He was the last to come but he held on the longest then the two benathe him. His thrust finally coming to a halt after ten minuets of relentless pounding. A animal-like growl spilled from his lips as he pumpedf a few more times into the Kuchiki. His grip on her ass leaving brusies and marks, he pulled out from her and fell beside Ichigo panting. Ichigo pulled out of Rukia and placed them in bewteen them as he gently bit her neck. Hichigo's hand remanding still on her stomach.

**Yeah...**

**just review, okay?**


End file.
